


Because Love is a Foreign Thing

by strxwberryxngel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, i have to let this all out of my system ok, side meanie lmao, they are still svt in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberryxngel/pseuds/strxwberryxngel
Summary: Space is something he never knew he'll need when it comes to Mingyu, he never expected everything to be like this. And yet, he needs it so bad. He can't just be suffocated all the time.





	Because Love is a Foreign Thing

Dropping another hoodie in his luggage, Minghao finishes packing his belongings.

He looks around his and Mingyu's shared room, taking in every detail of it.

He'll miss this.

Minghao sits on the bedroom floor, not really wanting to sit on his freshly cleaned bed and ruin its fixed arrangement. He zips his bag and puts it in a standing position.

It's already ten in the evening. The boys are still in the practice rooms of their company except of course, for him. He managed to fake his reasons on going home early although he knows they'll know the real reason of it eventually. It's a hard task to convince them that he feels sick since he was an energetic kid just an hour before he declares that he wants and needs to go back to the dorms.

Mingyu's the hardest to convince, though. He feels that it's about something else. He knows Minghao's not sick. Mingyu even offered to go with him. But he gave up once Minghao threatened him to lock him out of their room when they get back.

Minghao didn't expect for Mingyu to give up with that ridiculous threat. Mingyu can just sleep in the other rooms, or maybe the couch, or maybe in his old room, or maybe with Wonwoo.

But nonetheless, it made him feel relieved that Mingyu didn't push it any further.

He gathers all his necessary stuff as he makes his way to the door. Just when he's about to exit, he looks around the room again. 

He eyes his now empty bed and then shifts his gaze to Mingyu's bed. And before he can even change his mind, he looks away and continues to walk towards the front door of their dorm.

Every step he took feels like his feet are being held down hard to the ground. But he managed to reach the doorsteps.

He looks back, taking in the scenery. The boys won't be back until three in the morning so he might as well take his time.

It's the living room. 

Minghao looks at the television, he's going to miss watching on that with Hansol, Seungkwan, Chan and Soonyoung.

He eyes a few bag of chips hidden near the corner and he laughs because he knows that those are intently hidden by Seokmin and Joshua.

After that, he focuses on the sofa. And hell, he will surely miss his wars with Jeonghan and Jihoon as to who will be having a bigger space to sit on.

He looks down at the coffee table and there lies a pair of neon socks that he knows belongs to Jun. He'll miss his buddy so much.

Looking around again, he eyes the xbox and ps4 (they have both because you know, fans love them so much) duo near the television. He'll miss it when Seungcheol and Wonwoo invites him to play with them alongside Mingyu.

Oh, Mingyu. There's no need to admit that he'll miss that big puppy. His dumb smile, his lame jokes, his supportive side and everything about him.

But after all, he's one of the main reasons why Minghao needs this.

As tears begin to fall on his cheeks, he quickly looks away.

He wipes the tears and begins to turn the knob.

Exiting their dorm, he puts on some disguise so no one will identify him.

He carries all his luggage and glances at the door one last time.

_This is it._

* * *

His flight back to China is scheduled at exactly twelve midnight.

It's the most reasonable time for him so no one will take notice of his presence at the airport. His manager did it on purpose.

He even requested their managers to be quiet about this and just reveal the truth when it happens. And the members are no exception. They should be oblivious about this or else they might successfully change his mind about it. So he decided to keep it a secret.

An announcement came through the speakers that there'll be only thirty minutes before the plane will be boarding.

Right after the announcement, he gets a call from Seungcheol. He rejects it, of course. Maybe the leader's just worried about him and is just checking up on him on their break time.

After another five ignored calls, Seungcheol sends him a text.

**_Hao, where are you? We're back at the dorm since we finished early. Text me back._ **

He hesitates for a moment but settles with replying, anyway.

**_I'm at the airport. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Tell everyone to be safe._ **

Not even ten seconds after, he receives another call from the leader. He answers it just to clarify that he's safe and there's nothing to worry about. He figures that they can't change his mind now so might as well tell them what this is all about.

"Why are you at the airport?!" That's spoken with the leader's authoritive tone yet it feels like panic.

"I'm going back to China," He hears a few gasps and that's when he realized that he's on speaker and they were just silent at the start of the call.

"What do you mean you're going back?! You're leaving us? You're- You're- Oh gosh, I can't do this!" That's Jeonghan with his voice cracking. Minghao hears a series of sobs coming from different people right after Jeonghan started to choke on his words and sobbed. Minghao then hears a series of footsteps walking away from the phone after that.

"Calm down, you guys!" But before he can even continue, a voice suddenly barges in, "Hao, this is not funny. Come out of your hiding place, now!" Jun has no chill. His voice is cracking too.

The conversation flowed out like that. Cries and whines about how he's so unfair that he's leaving but never once did they let Minghao speak about his reasons. But he lets them be. They'll just laugh at this memory in the near future, he figures.

But then Minghao is suddenly tuned out of the call. There's someone missing.

"Guys, uh... Where's-"

Before he can even continue, he feels warmth enveloping him. Mingyu is hugging him from the back, also in full disguise.

Minghao pulls away, "What are you doing here?"

Mingyu looks down, "So it's true that you're leaving..."

Minghao can feel his chest tighten.

"Of course, it's true."

"Is it because of-" Before Mingyu can even finish, Minghao cuts him off.

"Gyu, no. I'm doing this for my own good. This is for me. I need space. I need to breathe. I'm suffocating. It feels like dying," Minghao tries his best to not let his tears fall.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you will take it like that. I haven't talked about my side so maybe now is the right time," Mingyu sighs, looks up and then looks at him again, "You're special to me too, you know."

Mingyu continues, "I'm just afraid. And Wonwoo is like my left hand. Without my right hand which is you, I rely on him. I do love you, Minghao. Sorry for being such a coward. I'm so sorry," Mingyu's tears are visible even with the cover up he has on. He looks so tired and exhausted. Maybe from the practice, maybe from his feelings.

With that, Minghao can feel his whole body tremble and he just wants to go anywhere but right there. Suddenly, the airport feels so suffocating and he needs air.

He can vaguely remember what happened throughout the long years they are together that lead him to do this.

Mingyu has always been a special friend to him. He's the one he's closest to even though Jun is quite more understandable (in terms of language). Never once in his life with Mingyu did he put the man as a final priority. Mingyu had always been one of his top priorities and he never denied it.

But as months passed by, he discovered that Mingyu is not like that with him. Wonwoo has that power over Mingyu, and not Minghao. That fact devastated him but never did he bring it up.

He instead chewed it up and accepted that it'll never changed. Minghao made himself contented with it.

But just recently, he had some self evaluation and realized that maybe Mingyu isn't just a best friend in his eyes. Maybe he wants them to be more than that. There goes his identity crisis. His sexuality is something he never doubted until that point so it's new territory for him.

Minghao brought it up this time. Knowing very well that Mingyu will listen. Mingyu accepted it but never admitted that he feels the same way.

But as time went by, he felt that Mingyu is being more and more reliant to Wonwoo. Minghao took it as a sign that Mingyu doesn't like the idea of him liking his best friend.

Again, they talked it out. And Minghao even mentioned Wonwoo this time. He admitted that he can never hate Wonwoo just because of that and he just wants to clear it all.

And again, Mingyu accepted it. But never gave a yes or a no.

With all this in mind, Minghao's emotions filled his eyes with tears, "I'm really sorry but that will not change my mind about leaving, Gyu. I need some fresh air. I need to know myself again. This isn't just about you not liking me back the same way I do for you. This is about me. I want to know if I really want this. I want to know if this is really me."

Mingyu cups his face and looks directly into his eyes,"I'll wait for you. No matter how long."

"I know you will."

* * *

 

"Congratulations, boys! The comeback is a success even with just a week's sale!" Seventeen's manager is holding out his arms open as he speaks. Genuine happiness being visible through his big smile.

Seungcheol speaks for his tired members after yet another music show, "Thank you! It's what the members deserve," The leader smiles at some of the member's sleeping positions around the room.

Mingyu suddenly comes in, removing his coat and dropping it somewhere clean enough, "I shouldn't have agreed when they asked me to be an MC for a year long. My body feels like this is the right time to die."

"Nope. Definitely not," Their manager suddenly speaks again loudly, enough for the other members and staff to be startled and wake up, "You might want to still get my gift for your success..."

Suddenly, the waiting room is filled with twelve energized boys trying to know what they'll get as a surprise.

"Vacation trip?" Jisoo asks.

"Free food?" Chan chimes in as he struggles to get some space towards their manager.

"Sleep?" Jeonghan shouts unfortunately directed at their Manager's left ear.

"How about you all sit down first?" Their manager shouts through the chaos and when everyone's already calm he continues, "I've got something better."

Right after that, a knock comes from the outside of the door as if on cue.

Mingyu, being the closest to the door, confusingly opens it and he almost chokes on air.

Before he can even react, Jun is already embracing the boy in front of him. Loud cheerings were heard from the whole group but Mingyu still can't process what's happening.

After a few minutes of catching up, Soonyoung waves his hand at the now seated Mingyu who was lead to this position by the vocal team leader.

Soonyoung speaks after that as he pokes Mingyu's forehead, "Hey, Minghao! I think you broke him!"

All attention turned to them as Seungkwan smacks Soonyoung's arm lightly.

Mingyu suddenly takes in everything and gets close to the friend he missed the most, "You're really here!"

Minghao laughs at the weird and late greeting, "Yeah, I am."

The taller grabs both Minghao's arms and shakes it, making Minghao laugh even more, "You're really here! You're actually here! I missed you!"

"Yes, I am, you dumb! And I missed you too!"

Everyone cooed at the scene as Mingyu hugged Minghao to check it himself if he's actually there. And he is. It isn't a dream anymore like the past six months.

Going back to the dorms, he still can't believe the person his heart beats for is at home at last.

"I thought you'd never come back," Mingyu fidgets with Minghao's sleeves as they cuddle up in his bed and in their room.

"You silly! You know I'm coming back. I just took a leave with a 'until further notice' description on the duration of time! And furthermore, most of my stuff are still here. And I can't leave you guys just like that," Minghao looks at him and smiles.

"No. I mean I thought you'd never come back to me. You never answered my calls and texts. You talked to everybody else except for me," Mingyu still has worry glistening in his eyes and Minghao can see it and feel it.

"Sometimes, you need to miss something to know its worth," Minghao places a kiss on Mingyu's lips then continues, "And Gyu, you're always worth it for everything to me. I just needed that for myself."

Mingyu kisses him back softly and tells him, "I understand. Just don't do it again, you're killing me."

Minghao cuddles to him even more, "I won't, ever again."

They fall asleep like that, in each other's arms. 

Knowing very well that this is what they wanted. And Minghao's absence for six weeks is just a mere excuse to say their 'I miss you's.

Because the truth is, they've always missed each other's love before they even knew that it's what they feel for each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a gyuhao trash as well and here goes my third work which i only made in a few hours. i had this idea just today and immediately worked on it. i'll edit this once i get a new phone bc i think there are some errors. anyways, hope you enjoyed it! follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kthjeonghan)!


End file.
